nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Watchers
That is not dead which can aeternal lie-'' ''And within strange aeons, even death may die... -H.P. Lovecraft. -- The Watchers are a nation in Stellar Empires. Formed at the dawn of the 26th Century, may The Empire live on forever throughout space and time! Point Tally Accurate as of Page Ninety, Thread One. Total number of points at the moment: 793 Space: 45 Conventional forces: 24 Uniforms and combat suits: 26 Special forces/Operations: 36 Detection: 21 Stealth: 19 Missiles: 42 Energy weapons: 28 Projectile weapons: 24 Shields: 23 Armour: 28 Repair: 8 Training/morale: 33 EW/cyberwarfare: 17 Counter-EW/cyberdefense: 26 Economy: 62 Research/education: 3 Travel: 11 Robotics: 48 Cybernetics: 33 Genetics/Medicine: 35 Industry: 92 Social services: 37 Espionage: 37 Counter-Espionage: 35 History Very little is known about the First and Second ages. After the Third Age, data is plentiful. The Ages Tempore De Potentiam (Birth of the Cosmos-2BYA) Before The First Age (Birth of the Cosmos-8.2BYA) Any number of things may have happened during this era. This is the time before the Watchers first evolved. No sentience existed yet. The Watchers became the first of the Sentients at the end of this "Preceding Age." First Age (8.2BYA-5BYA) This was technocracy in its purest form. Advances were slow after the first seventy millenia, but The Watchers kept on advancing. During this time, the other Sentients began to form. Most never went past the Late Information Age (Earth 2020s) and very few reached the Stellar Age (Federation from Star Trek.) A few races of the Titan Age (The Xeelee are a good example) sprang up, however, but these were rare- in the whole of the First Age, the Watcher Empire, now spanning more than 72 percent of the entire universe, only recorded seven ''of these races. The Empire was stable- all powerful, all knowing, all advanced. Second Age (5BYA-2BYA) Less is known about the Second Age than the First. What is known is this- the Watchers needed a new universe to live in. Analysis suggests they had either encountered too much competition from the ever-increasing number of fellow races or damaged the universe beyond temporary repair with testing of The Overseer, the most powerful technology ever devised, and were retreating to another universe while their repair system would, over seven million years, simultaneously fix the universe and alter it in such a way that no other life could ever arise. Since we are all still here, the first is likely true. They encountered a hostile species in their chosen universe. The Empire attempted to close the portal, but was unsuccessful, and three days later, a strike force of forty million warships attacked. They were armed with formerly unknown superweapons. One said superweapon simply erased whatever it hit. Once "The Weapon," as it was known to The Empire, was fired, removed any trace of its target- everything relating to it, was removed. For example, a single colony containing only twenty inhabitants somehow destroyed billions of Watcher ships, de-terraformed multiple planets, and, most importantly, erased their knowledge of how to teleport. In the War Of Time, the second and final conflict, which stretched over two and a half billion years, over seven quadrillion ships were sent and lost, along with thousands of galaxy clusters and trillions of star systems. In the end, The Invaders defeated The Watchers and left only New Haven and Xe'mka in Watcher hands. Tempore De Mortem (2BYA-10MYA) Third Age (2BYA-800MYA) At this point, The Empire consisted of only the two above planets, over nine billion light-years apart. They could not reach each other, but could nonetheless communicate using Tachyonic technologies. They communicated for a long time, but never developed any technology. They found this pointless, and rather slowly reverse-engineered ancient technology left behind by The Old Empire. This was a time of darkness for many- torture was allowed, even promoted in the darker regions of New Haven (and they got creative about it,) people laughed while reading Cupcakes or watching Saving Private Ryan. In other words, everyone basically become Omni. Fourth Age (800MYA- 10KYA) At this point, New Haven and Xem'ka had been cut off from communicating with each other for some reason. It seemed deliberate. The seven colonies they had established also went dark. Each was left t o its own devices. It is thought that only New Haven remained at the end of this age, the other eight going totally dark. During this time, The Empire finally cracked a tiny bit of tech and reverse-engineered technology roughly equivalent to 2050s Earth. Watchers Today The Watchers, of course, aren't dead. Mark our words, believe our souls live on, don't worry now, I have gone, I've gone beyond, I've seen the truth. Economy The Empire's economy is relatively stable, equatable to real-life second world country. The average citizen has all the money they need and then some. Numerous laws govern the economy, assuring that poverty is never a problem within The Empire. The market constantly changes, but in the end, it is always the same in one important way- stable. Although mostly a free market, all transactions are done through a large trade network, keeping citizens from any illegal trading. Research {C Despite their reputation for advanced technology, Imperial focus is little wasted on research. Why, you ask? They are busy re-engineering it from their ancestors. It's at their fingertips, they just have yet to crack it. Military Most of the power of The Empire is focused on unending improvement of its militaristic strength, ensuring invincibility against most opponents. In a recent press release, Emperor Marvin stated that only three powers existed that could ''theoretically match or defeat The Empire in a fair fight (or not): The UTF, The Illuminated, and The Wisdom Pact, the last being a quite possible victory by the Empire. Space Force The ISF (Imperial Space Fleet, or Imperial Space Force in some sources) is the best-funded and most advanced division of The Empire. Its technology is generally considered to be first-rate. The ships themselves are somewhere between the quality of Illuminated and UTF vessels. Terrestrial Forces Poor ground troops- they get relatively little funding and are quite weak compared to those of other races (spefically, the Empire Of Time.) The force contains around a half million men from 14-25 in peacetime (the human equivalent of 18-40.) They ITF exists almost solely as a distraction while orbital bombardment or space battles are being done. Although they are relatively weak themselves, they still have access to the advanced Imperial technology. Another perk is the advanced combat suits they wear. Category:Stellar Empires Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Former Nations